1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an exterior mating connector to a circuit board, and particularly to an electrical connector with elastic board locking means for providing the circuit board/an insulative housing of the electrical connector with a sufficient and harmless retention.
2. The Prior Art
As known, two types conventional board locking means based on different manufacturing methods thereof are presently proposed for retaining electrical connectors on a circuit board of a computer system. One type as a numeral (1) shown in FIG. 1 generally including an inwardly threaded sleeve (11) for retention with an insulative housing of the electrical connector (not shown) and a plurality of claw (12) for retention with the circuit board (not shown), is fabricated by different manufacturing steps including at least a lathe process, a drilling process and a milling process. However, such complicated manufacturing processes must take higher labor costs and spend longer time. Another type as shown in FIG. 2 is fabricated from a piece metal sheet by stamping process. The stamped type board locking means (2) mostly includes a pair of like-blade elastic claws (21) which easily knife an edge of a border of a through hole (not shown) formed in the circuit board (not shown) when the claws (21) of the board locking means (2) are inserted into the through hole and elastically compressed by the border of the through hole. The above-mentioned conventional board locking means are disclosed in Japan Utility Patent Nos. 4-38671, 4-38672, 4-55775, 61-99971, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,842,552, 5,004,430, 5,085,589 and 5,044,988, and Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 78,209,509 and 81,201,057.
Accordingly, to resolve the above disadvantages, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector with board locking means which forms thereon and a bended first latching portion for providing to the circuit board with a harmless and sufficient retention by means of bending process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector with board locking means which forms thereon a bended second latching portion for providing an insulative housing of the electrical connector with a harmless and sufficient retention by means of bending process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector with board locking means of which construction is easily fabricated by bending processes.